Gipsy Danger
Gipsy Danger is a Jaeger from the 2013 movie Pacific Rim. Wikia Match-Ups * Eren Yeager vs. Gipsy Danger Possible Opponents * Transformers ** Optimus Prime ** Metroplex * King Kong (...) * Gamera (...) * Evangelion Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Power Rangers ** Dino Megazord ** Thunder Megazord ** Tigerzord ** Delta Squad Megazord ** Lightspeed Megazord ** Red Battlezord * Attack on Titan ** Colossal Titan ** Armored Titan * Godzilla ** Godzilla ** M.O.G.U.E.R.A. ** Jet Jaguar ** MechaGodzilla (Showa) ** MechaGodzilla (Heisei) ** MechaGodzilla (Millennium) ** Shinomura * Mecha-X4 (...) History The Jaeger program was created when huge alien monsters named Kaiju emerged from a dimensional rift in the Pacific. Gipsy Danger was a Mark 3 Jaeger of American origin, towering at 79 meters, and weighting 1,980 tons. It was piloted by Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori after the death of Raleigh's brother, Yancy, at the hands of the Category III Kaiju Knifehead. Both pilots experienced what scientists call the Drift, allowing both pilots to dive into each other's memories, and becoming one with the Jaeger. After it's reconstruction in 2023, Gipsy would go on to kill more Kaiju along with other Jaegers until 2025, when it self-destructed to permanently close off the Breath as Raleigh and Mako escaped death in an escape pod. Information Background * Launched: July 10, 2017 * Mark: Mark-3 * Status: Destroyed * Origin: United States of America * Height: 260ft * Weight: 1,980 tons * Speed: 7 * Strength: 8 * Armor: 6 * Pilots: Yancy Becket (Formerly), Raleigh Becket, Mako Mori * Date of Destruction: 2025 Powers, Abilities and Equipment * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Rear Jets * I-19 Plasmacasters * 08FS/Oceanic Cooling Vents * 10KT/Gyro-Stabilizers * 98BD/Hyper-Torque Drives * Rocket Elbows * GD6 Chain Swords Nuclear Reactor * Located in the Jaeger's chest * Nuclear powered * Has a Nuclear Vortex Turbine along with it ** Monitors the health of the pilots and the returned audio chemical readings ** Can fire a direct heat blast at point blank range *** The heat blast was able to pierce through Slattern, who survived getting hit by a nuke * Self-Destruction ** Can be set either automatically or, if Gipsy Danger has received heavy damage, manually ** Nuclear explosions can reach temperatures of 100,000,000° Celsius ** The explosion is strong enough to permanently close off the Breach and destroy the Kaiju creation facility in the Anteverse. ** Only to be used as a last resort * Since it is nuclear powered, Gipsy is unaffected by EMP-Based attacks Feats * Had killed a total of 9 Kaiju before its destruction * Fought off a three-Kaiju ambush with Striker Eureka during Operation Pitfall * Saved Striker Eureka from Leatherback * Could move just fine even when submerged in the Pacific Ocean * Dodged Otachi's acid attack at close range * Despite the heavy damage done to Gipsy during Operation Pitfall, managed to last long enough to drag and kill Slattern into the Breach with it * Is able to withstand underwater pressure when traversing below the Pacific Ocean * Lost its right arm when it was suddenly ambushed by Raiju when fighting the triple Kaiju ambush * When Striker Eureka activated the nuclear bomb strapped on it's back, withstood both the tidal wave caused by the explosion, and the turbulent water that came rushing back into the air bubble by said explosion * Lifted and threw Leatherback * Reacted fast enough to freeze Otachi's tail * Picked up a pacific cargo ship and used it as a bat * Can cut through Kaiju with its Chain Swords * Smashed Otachi's tail to pieces after freezing it * Can drag a corpse of a Kaiju with only one arm, while underwater * When it entered the Breach, activated its self destruct sequence to destroy the Kaiju home world, which would close off the Breach permanently * Saved the inhabitants of Hong Kong from the double Kaiju attack * One of the four remaining Jeagers when the Jeager program stopped receiving support from the United Nations Weaknesses * Can't handle multi-armed Kaiju * Almost unusable by a single pilot, unless highly skilled or extremely determined * Prefers close range fighting * Fighting skills will be affected if one pilot latches onto a memory * Gipsy will be rendered useless if its Conn-Pod is either destroyed or detached from its body * Pilots will feel any damage inflicted on the Jaeger * Only used self-destruction as a final option ** The pilots can escape the explosion via escape pod, but if the enemy survives, there will be no escape * Solo piloting can be fatal for pilots Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Giant Combatants Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Movie Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Category:Mecha Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Scientific Creations Category:2010s Category:Fist Fighters Category:Pacific Rim Combatants Category:Universal characters